Moony
by steveperrysgirl
Summary: Just what was Remus J. Lupin doing before POA?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, but that would be very fun. :)  
  
He staggered out into the alleyway and collapsed onto a pile of black trash bags. Another job  
  
lost because of what he was. He would have to sleep in the alley tonight and start heading off to  
  
another town in the morning, hoping that they wouldn't know his secret. He pulled his shabby and  
  
tattered robes around him to keep in what little body heat he still had. His head rolled forward so  
  
that his chin rested on his chest and his brown hair, streaked with grey, fell down to cover his face.  
  
He fell into a restless sleep which was plagued with nightmares about a person that he thought he  
  
used to know.  
  
Sunlight streaked across his face as he opened his eyes to a morning he had hoped he  
  
wouldn't have lived to see. He turned his head away from the sunlight and put a worn hand up to  
  
shield his thin, young face. Deciding it was best to get up before the shop keeper came back, he got  
  
up and began his journey to the next town with an empty stomach and an empty spirit.  
  
All of the belongings he had with him were his wand, a tattered briefcase with his name in  
  
peeling gold letters, and some money he had received from doing odd jobs which he was used to. He  
  
also had a cane that helped him to walk, because he had injured his leg the day before.  
  
He had transformed in an old abandoned shed that he had found a little ways from town, but  
  
it was not very secure. In wolf form, he escaped and started wandering around the country side. He  
  
was trying as hard as he could not to hunt something down and eat it, he may have been an animal,  
  
but he was still a man. He came into a clearing and saw a lone wolf staring back at him. The wolf  
  
was grey with black specks on its fur and white fur around its piercing blue eyes. The wolf started to  
  
growl at him and out of the shadows came several more wolves much like the one that was growling  
  
at him, he had come upon a pack of wolves. Knowing he could not take all of these wolves on at  
  
once, he started slowing backing away, but once the first twig snapped, they attacked. All of the  
  
wolves jumped ferociously on him and tackled him to the ground. They were ripping away at his  
  
skin with their dagger-like teeth, he knew he must either try and defend himself or die. As one of the  
  
wolves' jaws tore through his leg, he growled in pain and started flinging the wolves off of him like  
  
rag dolls. This lasted as long as a minute or two of him just flinging the wolves off of him and into  
  
the trees. Once the wolves could no longer get up, he fled, knowing that the moon was about to wane  
  
again. However, he was having trouble with his left leg, which one of the wolves had ripped  
  
through. He looked down at his leg and saw all of the blood that seemed to be pouring out of it. He  
  
knew he had to get back to the toolshed where he started his night, because he could use his ripped  
  
clothes from when he transformed, as bandages. He tried running as fast as he could, but all he  
  
succeeded in doing was limping. He could not see the toolshed, but at the same time he felt himself  
  
changing back to human form. The spasms hit him as if he had hit a wall, he fell to his knees and  
  
tried to rides the waves of pain that were coursing through his body, unable to scream. A moment  
  
later, he was back in human form lying prone on the ground trying not to heave up an empty  
  
stomach. He gradually half crawled and half pulled himself to the toolshed and managed to bandage  
  
up his leg and other bleeding parts of his body. Unbeknownst to him, a local farmer saw him  
  
changing back into human form and went back to the village and told all the townsfolk about there  
  
being a werewolf in the village. The villagers then shunned him and sent him packing to the next  
  
town like all of the other towns before that.  
  
He gingerly limped down the road towards the next town, wondering if he would make it  
  
there before dark.  
  
Finally, he stumbled into town a little before dark and went to the nearest tavern to get a  
  
room. 


End file.
